1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting facility management system for managing a plurality of devices disposed in a broadcasting station and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional broadcasting station is equipped with an A/V server that records, edits, and sends picture/audio signals. The A/V server is composed of a combination of conventional devices (such as a VCR, a switcher, and an editor) and a disc recorder (that records and reproduces a plurality of picture/audio signals at the same time). The combination of the devices are selected by the user. By managing the A/V server, news, commercials, and programs are recorded, edited, and sent. Conventionally, news, commercials, and programs are recorded, edited, and sent by individual systems such as "news recording system" and "commercial sending system".
Individual systems require dedicated application software programs. In other words, an application software program for one system does not have generality, expansibility, and connectivity. In reality, a conventional application software program is used only for a VCR as a picture/audio recording and sending device. Thus, unless the user completely understands the characteristics of the VCR, he or she cannot create an application software program. In addition, when another type VCR or a disc recorder is used instead of the above-described VCR, the exiting application software program should be modified corresponding to the new device. Thus, the efficiency is very low.
In recent years, the requirements from the users are becoming wide. A requirement for totally managing the broadcasting station using a server & client system based on an A/V server is becoming strong. Under the conventional architecture, to create an application software program that satisfies the requirement, a large number of program steps are required. In addition, since the software scale becomes large, the reliability thereof may deteriorate.
When a distributing process is used, a plurality of hierarchical levels such as a network and a memory may be disposed between the application software program and the device controlling portion. It is difficult for the application program to control the device on real time basis. In the conventional system, devices that can be controlled on real time basis is considered beforehand. These devices are triggered by hardware. Thus, these devices are controlled on real time basis without an intervention of the application software program. For example, the operation of the user is sent through a parallel I/O so as to start the operation of a VCR.
A plurality of devices should be controlled on real time basis. For example, while a news is being broadcast, it may be switched to a sports relay broadcast. When devices are controlled on real time basis by the conventional hardware without an intervention of an application software program, such a requirement cannot be satisfied. In other words, a device that is controlled on real time basis should be dynamically triggered.